


Give Me a Try

by glimmerFae (verfens)



Series: Overswitch AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor other pairings in the background, Overswap, Overswitch AU, and shes still a tank, bc she's the "reaper" now, its an ageswap/roleswap fic, the "Jack and Jesse are dating and Gabriel pines hard" fic you didnt know you needed, though it does in mcreaper76, warning for some body horrorish stuff with D.va
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfens/pseuds/glimmerFae
Summary: While on a joint contracted mission between Deadlock Corp and Talon in Ilios to steal the ATHENA God Program from the local Heritage museum, Jesse “The Gambler” McCree has to fight the new Overwatch “scrubs” with coworkers Icebreaker and Hana “Reaper” Song, and he finds that the best way to get them off-task is to flirt with the ever optimistic, local Captain America, Jack Morrison.  A friendly game to fluster Morrison and distract Reyes with jealousy while Reaper tried to get what she was there for. After everything McCree had been through, he really didn’t expect to actually fall for the superhero type.(All the characters you know and love have 'switched' roles in the grand scheme of things, meaning we now have black watch captain Hana Song and then a Symmetra-esque Jesse, and the full list of everyone whose places have switched can be found at the bottom of the first chapter.)





	1. Falling In and Out of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, I wrote this for the OW big bang, which is having some issues I guess...? But the due date's passed, so I'm just going to start posting it.
> 
> Alright, this fic is an AU, the basis of which is that the characters roles have all been thoroughly reversed. Hana Song was the captain of Blackwatch under Strike Commander Lucio and his SIC, Captain Lena Oxton. Meanwhile, the recall of overwatch was initiated by one Gabriel Reyes, a super soldier who was still hoping for a world he could be a hero in even as he hid away from his best friend, Jack Morrison. 
> 
> Meanwhile, of course, working for the lawful evil corporation (replacing Vishkar), is one Jesse McCree, working along side Talon along with Mei-Ling Zhou, or Icebreaker (Replacing Widowmaker) and Winston, a strange gorilla hacker from outer space thats looking for the answers as to who runs the world. 
> 
> Other characters who have 'swapped' places are listed at the bottom with their 'new' backstory as they are introduced for your convenience! Please enjoy!

"You ever know the feeling of falling out of love, kid?"

Reaper's doubled layered words brought him out of the uneasy fog of waiting inside Talon's airship, Blue eyes glowing dangerously underneath her mask, lifting it up and sticking a cigarette between her cracked, pallid lips and her sharpened fangs, lighting it with a golden lighter with slightly scratched off paint, and thereby faintly lighting the darkened seating area, lighting the two misaligned heroes- one of whom aware of his faults, willing to change but unsure of how to begin; the other, unwilling and stubborn to change, but blind to her decayed, twisted morals.

She leaned over, holding out the flickering flame on her lost-love's lighter for the younger man to use. Even if they were different in the nature of their most innate problem, the two heroes were close, and in the darkness of the claustrophobic airship, his hands itched for a smoke, and he took out a cigar easily, weighing the spoken words in his mind as he struggled for a response.

"Can't say I've ever been in love." One Jesse McCree answered her, using the proffered chipped-gold lighter to ignite the end of his cigar, feeling his tense muscles relax beneath his stiff work uniform that irritated his skin while he took in a deep breath of his father's favorite brand of cigars, letting it out into the dark air as the end made the immediate surrounding area glow. "So I s'pose not."

"Lucky kid, love never works out for those like us." Reaper murmured, shaking her head as she blew out grey and white smoke, the white from her own bleached corpse. "Well, lemme try and explain. See, you wish it was more of something like a roaring fire burning out, or a dying star sucking in all that around it, but in reality it's more like the taste of a cold pot of coffee that someone left sitting out too long. The laughter you'd make at their jokes tastes like ashes in your mouth. It's the moment when you're sitting at the kitchen table and the chair's askew, and you're rocking back and forth between in and out of wishing things were different and wishing things were the way they used to be."

She stood, looking down at the museum worker that they had kidnapped for her purposes. Hana Song took in a deep breath, tracing long fingernails down her dark-skinned arms, looking at her with nothing in her expression except for the faint echo of regret of what she was going to be doing to the girl.

She tapped the sharp nails against soft skin, sighing a bit as she took another inhale from her cigarette in the room, ignoring how the woman tied in Talon's ropes, entangled in her web struggled beneath her. Jesse avoided the worker's wild, desperate gaze much in the way one avoided looking at homeless individuals on the sidewalk. _I can't help you_ , he mentally apologized, though his lips stayed sealed, because though Jesse McCree gambled with a lot of things in his messy life, but intervening while Hana was surveying her new Mech was not a gamble so much as a death sentence.

"Lúcio and I were never romantically involved- in fact, we always were with another person. Myself, with Tracer, and him, most typically with Junkrat. But by god, if I didn't love him in all the ways that weren't romantic. We were family, we were friends, we were _partners-_ in the deepest of ways." Reaper rambled, pointlessly, but perhaps there was a point to it all, one that only the dead and the gone could guess to. Either way, it was not one that the Gambler was willing to question. Silence filled the room, as blue dimmed beneath her mask, and she breathed in more of the cigarettes' toxic relaxant, and chuckled a bit before she restarted. "But someday- and I couldn't tell you when it happened- I realized that his bright smile and easygoing nature only served to rile me up further, irritate me rather than relax me. When we were still young and the world was before us calling our names, calling for the guerrilla fighter from Brazil and the spunky soldier from South Korea, for Lúcio Correia Dos Santos and Hana Song, I thought that I'd never give up on him, that we'd never give up on each other. But at some point, the chair legs broke beneath us and our relationship wasn't ever the same again."

"And then you blew up the base in Gibraltar." Jesse finished sarcastically, and Hana, the Reaper, gave a dark laugh as she tossed away the remnants of hers with a careless flick, ashes glowing slightly on the floor before she stamped them out as she'd stamped out the sympathy in her heart for all humanity.

"And _then_ I blew up HQ. You're learning, McCree. Though, admittedly, I never intended for _myself_ to get caught in the blast and then have the damn tin can save my ass by making me into _this_ eldritch abomination." Her manicured talons left her prey, and gestured up and down her form, cloaked in white.

The 56-year-old woman's burnt and malformed face was twisted into a predatory smile as she continued to laugh. Her 28-year-old _current_ (the current was important) partner in crime had to roll his eyes at her overdramatic words and unfitting bemusement, considering the gravity of her previous statement and the situation that they'd found themselves in now, preparing to invade a heritage museum and steal an AI that had once been an old friend of hers. The silence stretched after the eye roll, and she cracked her neck, smile fading as her glowing blue eyes dimmed back to their soulless black entireties.

Reaper refitted her mask over her face to hide her faded skeletal grin from the girl, who continued to shake her head in silent begging, tears and snot dripping down her blotched-red face, as manicured talons slipped out of existence, preparing to take her over.

"Icebreaker coming around this time?" McCree asked with distant interest, looking away from this part, and Song snorted, sending him an electric blue glare through her skull mask as her smoky fingers phased through flesh, and he tuned out the broken sounds of the woman as she resisted to the best of her ability all that was the Reaper.

"Zhou is busy with other matters, and if Deadlock wishes to maintain their cordial relation with Talon, I would imagine that they wouldn't want their best emissary sticking his nose where it doesn't belong- especially considering how sweet you act with Overwatch's newest recruit." She said pointedly, before she faded entirely into her unfortunate new host, and there was a gasp, a struggle, and Jesse tuned it out by closing his mouth and swallowing thickly.

"Ey, leave Angel outta this." Jesse grumbled, as the museum guide sat up, eyes glowing Hana's electric blue as Jesse numbly pulled away the straps that had held her down. No matter how many times he'd seen this, it wasn't something you just got used to. "She's the closest thing I got to a friend, additionally, the spy vs spy games are jus' too tempting to miss out on." McCree shot back, trying not to look at the possessed woman.

"I'll point out your continued relationship with Angela Ziegler in conflict of your status in Deadlock and Talon until the day I die." Reaper purred in the young woman's skin, rubbing at her wrists like she would rub her own. "Which, given my somewhat _undead_ status, might never happen. Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Ma always told me to respect the dead, though I reckon I never learned too much from her if I wound up here anyway." Jesse complained. "Lucky for me, you are undead, so perhaps I don't gotta respect you as much."

The ex-Overwatch agent piloting the nerdy looking museum worker as a mech put an affectionate hand through his hair. "Shut _up_ , McCree."

Despite the occasionally antagonistic exchanges between them, the two did have a rather friendly relationship, sometimes more maternal than Song liked to admit.

XXXXX

The mission in itself was rather simple- collect the Athena AI, release the museum worker, and then return to Talon's base. In a post-Overwatch world, that was supposed to be absolutely nothing of consequence. In the face of Reaper's otherworldly powers and Jesse's longtime history of escaping regular police intervention, it should have been, by all rights, exceedingly easy.

There were just two problems.

The first of which, when it arrived, elicited an irritated growl from Hana Song, still reeling from her last loss.

"Miss Neith, you've been missing from work for quite a while." Came the calm and collected voice. As Jesse watched from underneath his brimmed hat, he could really only appreciate the man's fine ass and thighs as he shifted confidently to put his hands on his hips.

"Just got a bit sick, forgot to call in." The young woman responded, squinting as Hana tried to hide the way her overpowering presence would cause the eyes of her victims to turn blue.

"I'm sure you already know, but with the importance of what you're holding, I'd have to say you should check in with your bosses before you take that anywhere."

Hana bristled, and Jesse snorted from where he stood, shaking his head at her. For a woman who was getting closer to being old with every breath she took, you'd think she'd calm down some. But no. There she was, being so incredibly extra.

Gabriel Reyes crafted an intimidating form indeed, and Jesse regrettably had to say that if the circumstances were different, he wouldn't mind spending some quality time under his heel. However, given his current circumstances as backup for Reaper, it didn't really bode too well for any future romantic interactions. Ah well.

Reyes was one of the two surviving members of the US Government's Soldier Enhancement Program, and he'd been given as a gift to Overwatch along with Jack Morrison as a show of good faith from the US government that Overwatch was still holding American interests in mind. Powered with super-enhanced healing and a genius IQ, he was not someone Jesse wanted to try and take on alone.

He took out his gun lazily, watching as Hana finally had to release some of her tight grip, and the man's glazed-over eyes glowed a dangerous, unnatural blue. "Funny you call out those who purposefully forget to tell their bosses they might not be coming in!"  She growled, as Gabriel rushed in to try and electrocute her, and she ejected from the museum worker, back flipping as smoke and landing gracefully on her feet, pulling out her light gun and glaring as she reformed the rest of her body.

What Hana had pointed out was a rather true, albeit a hypocritical accusation- after the fall of Overwatch 6 years ago, Gabriel had set up camp in Watchpoint: Zurich, trying his best to discover the reasons for the organization's fall, and had isolated himself from other former members. Hypocritical, in that the woman had also isolated herself from her former friends, given they thought she was dead, and she was really trying to kill them all.

Problem number two came in the hand placed on his shoulder, and the bright blue eyes that watched him in amusement, so much kinder looking, human looking than Hana's own. "I hope you're not planning on making a fight two-on-one, there, mister."

"Figures that superhero wannabe #1 had his pretty boy sidekick at the ready." McCree lazily drawled, looking over at Jack Morrison himself.

The other surviving member of the SEP, Jack Morrison was considered a perfect package for a super-soldier. With super strength, speed, and senses, a bright moral compass and heroic capacity, with a pretty face to top it all off, he had quickly been used as propaganda tool, as a real, bonafide Captain America lookalike. And the fall of Overwatch, Jack continued to fight for their ideals wherever he found himself, and apparently had been the first to answer the Recall Gabriel had initiated after Reaper's failed attempt to hack into Overwatch's masterlist of former members in the DOOMFIST systems, and Winston was still laughing at her behind closed doors for the failure.

All this of course, Jesse had read perusing Winston's files, taken from old Overwatch databases. Though Jesse and him didn't always see eye to eye, after all, the man was a real _animal,_ his point about it being information that ruled the world resonated powerfully within him.

"Oh, you think I'm pretty?" Jack asked, batting his eyelashes at Jesse playfully, before lifting his pulse rifle with a bright grin and blue eyes that were so wonderfully alive and determined in a way that almost reminded Jesse of Hana.

Jack didn't give Jesse another moment to waste on thinking of how next to mock him or think on the comparison between them and Hana Song, taking the shot and making Jesse roll out of the way.

So this was Overwatch's best and brightest, as if they could have made that any clearer from all their propaganda back then, and he was a damn good shot, as Jesse and Hana were forced to back off some from where they'd been confidently ready to take Athena.

Jesse, far too surprised to be cooking up any hot insults, instead went with bold-faced truth. "Doll, it's hard not to think you're a damn beauty, like damn." He admitted, reloading peacekeeper with a twist of his hand.

Jack stumbled at that- taking pause and looking at him with a flushed, furrowed brow, the tips of his ears turning red. As though he'd not been expecting to be flirted with honestly. As though he'd not been expecting an honest compliment. Which was insane, because even though Jack wasn't necessarily his type, he was still fucking drop-dead gorgeous. Now, Jesse wouldn't be taking any more time to think on it, because if he did he probably would drop-dead. That pulse rifle looked like it would hurt like a motherfucker.

Gabriel broke in his fight to come help Jack with Jesse- interesting! Gabriel looked fucking pissed, face darkening with a jealous flush and frown to match it.

However, Reyes coming over to fight Jesse for Morrison meant that Hana had a chance to regroup, and attempt to get the flashdrive holding the God Program within its slightly outdated model, the woman walking over calmly and confidently, obviously seeing what Jesse was thinking before he even had a chance to fully process things.

Jesse smirked, and winked at Jack, quickly taking advantage of Gabriel's apparent jealousy. "Sugar, you rationed?" He asked with a raised brow, as Jack spluttered, blinking and coughing as he held up the pulse rifle again, blinking furiously, before Gabriel knocked into him and tried to shoot Jesse himself, Jesse easily rolling out of the way.

Hana approached the container, smirking slightly, as she looked over to where Jack and Gabriel were now squabbling with each other as well as Jesse, and snorted. "Get owned." She muttered, before turning back to the glass case, which was suddenly empty.

Naturally, the museum worker that Hana had commandeered- Minerva Neith- had gotten up and taken the device.

The woman took a deep breath, before she was able to help Overwatch's recalled agents win the fight by activating the ATHENA defensive program, the AI latching to her and launching Hana backwards, reacting to her omnic-like cloud of nanomachines and forcibly rending her apart.

Hana screamed unnaturally as her form dissipated, and she became white and blue smoke. As the ATHENA AI returned to her prison, leaving the museum worker otherwise untouched, laughing at the sudden influx of power and the fact she had stopped her attacker in her tracks.

Jack and Gabriel had won this battle, and Jesse needed to go in and save Reaper.

He gave a flirtatious look at Jack, having examined their files, and seeing now that Jack was unpracticed in romance and Gabriel was into him but oblivious to the depth of his own desire, and very, very jealous when Jesse reached for Jack like this. And so he reached out and pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around Jack and making Gabe's jaw drop and his grip on his gun go lax as Jesse pulled Jack into a kiss, surprising the two newbies as Hana finally got a grip enough to reform.

Jesse pulled away, Jack looking completely awestruck by the action, reaching a hand up to touch his lip, his breath having been completely taken away as blue eyes stared at Jesse with dumb surprise as well as a slight, glassy look of arousal to them.

Jesse gave a lopsided grin as he picked up Hana, and flashbanged Jack and Gabe to get them both to safety.

Minerva Neith put back on her glasses, staring back at the poster as Jack and Gabriel calmed as the two Talon workers had vanished, and Jack looked at the poster as well. On it, the famous Strike Commander, Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Captains Song and Oxton, former Olympian Aleksandra Zaryanova, and Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes, demolition and explosives expert extraordinaire.

Jack put a hand on the young woman's shoulder, taking the ATHENA AI from her hands, and gave her a smile.

"The world could always use more heroes." Morrison encouraged her, before walking off, starting to run after where Gabriel had gone on ahead with his enhanced speed.

But before he left the building, Jack had to take pause, looking at the floor, and bending down to pick up a card that fell from the ceiling with a hastily-written note scrawled on it.

"Call me ;)"

Jack went flush again, brow furrowing as his ears and cheeks turned red. A sense of dangerous excitement coursed through him. That was the most interest Jack Morrison had gotten out of anyone…probably ever. It felt like a risqué romance scene in a spy movie, and that sent hot arousal right into his belly and blocked out fear at it being a set up. The note was too hastily written, as though the one who wrote it- McCree- had just thought of it after the kiss.

The card was pocketed, and Gabriel called for Jack to hurry up. The blonde gave a huff. If nothing else, maybe a date would get Gabriel to finally notice him, even if it went totally south.

And besides! It was embarrassing to say that he was 26 and hadn't ever been on a date! And he finally could say that he'd been kissed! IT had been a surprise, sure, but it wasn't completely unwelcome. Jack would be lying if he said that Jesse wasn't attractive, and he'd also be lying if the bad boy quality to him didn't send shivers of…something up his spine.

The whole thing was an unexpected development, but that just fit right in with everything that had happened to Jack Morrison since he'd first turned 18 and joined the US Army, before being recruited to the SEP.  Sometimes life lays out new opportunities for you easily, when old ones have failed.  

He'd call him tonight.


	2. Regrets of Things Never Spoken

The mission's failure was ultimately unfortunate, but they had time to try and retrieve the ATHENA AI again at a later date so they weren't going to stress about it too much. Besides, it wasn't really Jesse's job to figure out the logistics, he wasn't a genuine employee of Talon, per say. He was just on contract, though he did technically live with them. The same was true in some regard for Song, though to what degree that was true wasn't really within Jesse's paygrade to try and figure out.

The time they all spent after missions was always interesting, and now Hana lounged on the couch, Winston's computers taking up a large amount of space in the dining room, therefore they would all eat in the living room, which was what they were doing.

"Snowflake, cmon- you have to be more hungry than that." Winston pointed out her small bowl of rice, and Mei sent him a sideways look, her brown eyes boring holes with the frostiness in them.

Icebreaker had a strict diet enforced by Talon, though she had occasionally skipped it when she visited 'home', back in China. Talon didn't precisely approve of her excess fat, something that both Jesse and Winston thought wasn't any of Talon's damn business. They'd already turned her skin an icy blue, and had her kill all of her coworkers in Eco point: Antarctica. Winston at least had a bit more solid of a leg to stand on and call it…cold of them.

But that was because the gorilla was an agent of Talon while Jesse was not, and again, though Jesse liked to gamble, he wasn't much one for gambling his life.

"And you! Aren't you going to eat?" Winston asked, shooting him a look.

Jesse just smirked. "Nah, I'm waiting on a call. Planning on eating out."

Hana made a noise of disgust from the couch, all 4 of her eyes on the left side of her face rolling in distaste. "We get it, you're going to get laid." She complained, turning up the volume on the television so that she wouldn't have to hear this conversation.

"Sorry ma." Jesse shot back. "I'll keep the sex noises to a minimum later!" He shouted, and she gave him a cool look.

"I'm not your mother, though I find enough of your single dirty, discarded socks in your sheets for that distinction to get a little dicey, I suppose." She fired back, and Jesse spluttered as Mei gave a short chuckle and Winston had a good belly laugh.

"Alright, you outplayed me there, Song." Jesse admitted after a moment, and Mei gave an unladylike snort, before Jesse got the phone call.

"Hello?" The voice sounded a bit tentative, and Jesse gave a slow chuckle.

"Meet me in the back of the city, by the well." He ordered. "Don't bring company, I won't be carrying weapons either. Well…unless you count that as a weapon. But we're both grown men."

There was a gulp, and then obviously aroused, somewhat flustered agreement over the phone. And Jesse hung up, bringing his fist into his chest as he grinned brightly. _Yesssss_ , he thought to himself, extremely pleased he still had it.

He waltzed back in, smirking. "Told you I could do it, Icebreaker."

"Idiot. Could be walking right into a trap." She responded with an eyeroll, setting down her chopsticks. "Jesse as well as Jack. Both of you. You are with Talon and the recalled Overwatch is standing directly in our way-."

"Let them live." Hana grumbled to interrupt Mei from the couch, staring at them from where she'd been watching the cooking channel. "They're young. And Morrison, as irritating as he is to fight against, isn't one to set up traps."

Hana sat up, reforming her feet before she stood to her full height- all of 5 feet and 3 inches, practically dwarfed in size compared to Jesse's 6'1 self, but most of her authority and intimating nature came from the presence that she held in the room, complete with ice cold blue eyes. "Talk with me quickly, McCree. There's gonna be some ground rules laid out if I'm going to allow this to slip by Talon and Deadlock."

She walked off, as Winston nudged Mei with a smirk.

Mei, irritated with the course of events, looked over at Winston's computer program he was working on. "Your code there has a typo." She said vaguely before stalking off in the other direction, making Winston's smirk drop.

"Hey! Where's the typo! Snowflake! Mei!"

"I was wondering when you'd bring up an issue with this." Jesse drawls as he follows Hana into the other room, and she closes the door behind them and scoffs, folding her arms over her chest and looking rather unimpressed with him.

"I don't have an issue with it, McCree." She disagreed, making Jesse's eyes widen in surprise.

"What? But don't you, like uh, _hate_ them, or something?" He asked, baffled by her anger during the fight and now her apparent laid-back nature.

"No, I don't hate Reyes or Morrison. I think they're incredibly stupid, but I don't _hate_ them." She explained, shaking her head in irritation. "Overwatch was shut down, and I am going to end its sad story myself. But at the same time, they're Lena's boys. And hell knows I couldn't hate what's left of her if I tried."

"Oh?" Jesse tilted his head, intrigued by the soft admission from death herself. "I thought you hated them all. Who was Lena?"

Hana gave him the most unimpressed look with an neon blue stare from pale, greyed and blackened skin, before all 9 of her eyes rolled in their unnaturally formed sockets. "Who was Lena? Really? _Really_? I knew you were from the asscrack of nowhere in the States, but fuck, Jesse. Lena _Oxton_. You know, British time traveling hero of the Omnic Crisis? Captain Lena Oxton? The Lena of Overwatch? The only Lena that would make sense for me to bring up?"

McCree grumbled, waiting for her to pause in her derogatory speech for him to speak again. "Okay, alright- I geddit, I phrased it badly. I knew who you were speakin' of, but I reckon I aint never once see you get nostalgic about anyone in your old team. Who was Lena to _you_ , or what's so special about her?"

The shock on Hana's face was worth having to watch as 7 eyes looked up towards the two ones that were in the right place in a stare, before they all closed and melded back into her face. Hana Song looked tired.

"You really are learning, kid." She sighed after a moment. "Who was Oxton to _me_?" Hana whistled, shaking her head. "Now _there's_ a question that makes some sense to ask."

And she sat down in a kitchen chair.

"Lena…well, she was everything to me, once." Her two eyes turned brown for a heartbeat, and for once, death looked like a regular woman in her mid-fifties, reflecting on things past.

"You've said the same about Santos." Jesse pointed out, and Song gave a huff.

"That's because he was. We were all best friends. Fighting for your life like that tends to make people closer, typically. Its hard to exit a war without having grown softer to those who lived through it with you." She sighed, closing her eyes and squeezing her hands. "We were the closest- now don't get me wrong, I loved Zarya and the Rat, but…we really were the golden trio, I guess."

"But you hate Santos now." Jesse pointed out, hoping to prompt her to continue once the silence stretched on uncomfortably for him, Hana seeming to be lost in reminisce, looking at her hands and yet not actually seeing her hands.

"Because he killed me." Hana's eyes narrowed again, lighting up that unnatural blue once more, fisting her hands and growling. "And he _let_ her die."

Jesse didn't know what to say to that, so he moved on. "But Morrison and Reyes- they're Lena's boys? Morrison I could believe, but last I checked phenotypes don't quite work like that." Jesse joked, and Hana looked at him like he'd grown a second pair of eyes. Er, but perhaps that wasn't the best comparison with her considering that she grew extra eyes like most people grew hair on their body.

"Oxton didn't ever have kids, Jesse." Hana disagreed. "Doctors told her after her accident it simply wasn't possible. Her chronally dissociated body made it unsafe to carry children. But she had a knack for adopting them." She gave an affectionate shake of her head, a smile playing on her lips. "Sombra, as she's called now, was adopted by her after the war. Considering her parents had died to the crisis, it was only fair in her eyes to take care of the girl, but she took in others over the years. Lu's pet projects, Zenyatta, and later, Hanzo, were both her kids. But most notably, she had a big soft spot for the two US super soldiers." There was a long pause. "And I suppose she considered Vaswani her kid too. But that was because we….because she…" There was a long sigh, and Hana looked incredibly conflicted, and her expression was drawn with pain.

"Let's just end this conversation with me saying that I won't stop you from meeting someone you're interested in." Her eyes were cast to the floor, as she stood, her white coat billowing some, and she reformed the mask, putting it over her face because she was started to look…dare he even say it, _upset_. "You're young. I was once young too. I thought I had forever to get that shit sorted out, and now I'm left with someone that was my everything, who died before we were ever…anything. And regrets. So many regrets. So you go out, do what you feel you should. Take advantage of the time you've been given. Since you never know when it'll all be gone, and you'll be alone."

And with that, the grim reaper walked away, her form smoking somewhat, and she pulled her white hood over her greying hair.

XXXXX

The recalled Overwatch's own post-mission down time actually very closely mirrored Talon's routines. Jack, of course, didn't know that, and so fiddled in the mirror with clothes, until Reinhardt poked his head in.

"Hello? We were wondering you'd like to join us in playing DnD! I'm setting up a campaign." The younger man paused, looking Jack over quickly, before letting out a large belly laugh. "Oh! I see- you're going to be _busy_ tonight." He waggled his eyebrows. "Suppose I don't need to ask Gabriel if he'd like to join us, then."

Reinhardt Wilhelm was a 19-year-old member of the German Crusaders, a legacy case of sorts, proving himself in the restarted Omnic Crisis within Eichenwalde and other parts of Germany. But he'd made a name for himself in the online gaming community, specifically in World of Warcraft, and also did a fair amount of tabletop roleplaying.

Jack gave a huff, rolling his eyes. One of the most irritating things since coming back was everyone asking if he and Gabe were dating. They were both quick to answer- no. Though Jack honestly wouldn't mind if they did- he'd been head over heels with the man for ages. Sombra was most irritating about it, though Zarya was quickly working her way to claim that title along with her various Olympic medals- because she was least subtle in her efforts to push them together. And the old members of Overwatch that had come back all remembered gangly limbed 20-year-old Jack Morrison who was crushing so incredibly hard on the man. But then Gabriel went into hiding, and didn't tell Jack where he was going, sending him the biggest possible "I want nothing to do with you" message of the century.

"No, you should ask him." Jack muttered, pocketing his phone. "He'll probably just stay holed up in his room otherwise."

Reinhardt's expression was almost comical. "But, you, him, what?" He stammered, before shaking his head. "You're going on a date with someone, that's _not_ Gabriel, but I've been told that-."

Jack let out a long sigh. "I know what you've been told. Zarya isn't quiet. I feel like everyone knows. But Gabe wants nothing to do with me. He's made that clear enough. I met someone at the museum who gave me their number and told me to call them. And they asked me on a date." He shrugged. "Only knew him for 10 minutes. I've known Gabe for 8 years. If Gabe wanted to ask me out, I imagine he would have done it sooner."

Reinhardt nodded, still clearly baffled, before he nodded, straightening up. "I understand." He murmured. "My only advice might be to not rush into anything too quickly. That is how you wind up with happy accidents like my darling Brigitte! Or unhappy accidents." He gave a warm laugh. "Have a good night, Jack! I hope this mystery man gives you some of what you're looking for!"

Reinhardt left, and Jack sagged, rubbing his temples as he gave another unsure look in the mirror, before he walked out into the center area of Watchpoint: Zurich, where Sombra was sitting on her devices, and gave Jack a once over.

"Where you going, hotstuff? Should I put some condoms in Gabe's room?" Sombra teased as she sat up straighter in her seat. Sombra was a bit of a legacy case in Overwatch's ranks, her parents having lived and died for the place when she'd only been 10 years old and right before the war had finished, and she'd practically been raised by Ms. Oxton, Jack's own boss, once upon a time.

"You could, but Gabe's not getting any from me tonight." Jack muttered, and Angela poked her head up.

"Aren't you really into him though?" The woman asks, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Sombra, don't you like, value _secrets_?" He asked, glaring while she sat up a bit more, looking at her computer again before she looked up and shrugged lazily at him.

"I do. But you never tried hard to make it a secret." She justified with a smirk, purple eyes mirthful with mischievousness.

Jack pinned her with a stare and thinly pressed his lips together, exasperated with this issue. "You know, I never envisioned a world where I could honestly say Hanzo's company is fucking preferable to y'alls."

"I take offense to that," Hanzo muttered from the corner where he was meditating with his mask on, and Jack just threw a wild gesture in his direction.

"Hanzo! Honestly! Is! Preferable!" Jack shouted at her, drowning out Hanzo's complaints. "Let me live! I'm _not_ dating Gabriel! And I'm not going out with him tonight! But I am going on a date and I'm trying to get going!"

Zarya chose that time, of all times to walk in. "Ah! So you are finally going out with Gabriel! I always said that it would happen!" She boasted, and Jack about exploded in rage.

"I'm not going out with Gabe!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, so honestly irritated. "God! It's not happening, Zarya. Lena Oxton will be alive again before that's a fucking reality." There was a brief scoff from Sombra, but Jack ignored it. "Gabe doesn't want me like that, so I'm going out with someone else! Because I'm 26 and I want to have some sort of romantic contact, for once!"

That was the moment, of course, that Gabriel himself came out, following Reinhardt. Everyone went silent, and Gabe let out a confused laugh. "Uh, what was the commotion all about?"

"Nothing." Zarya said after a moment, looking incredibly conflicted.

Gabriel's eyes found Jack, wanting to hear honesty from his SIC, and he had to blink rapidly in surprise as Jack let out a huff. At least Gabe wont assume he's prepared for a date with him.

"Jack, you're…going out tonight?" He asked, clearly confused, because in all 8 years of knowing Jack Morrison, Jack had never shown attraction towards _anyone_ , really. And he didn't quite like how it felt that he was about to go out.

"Yes." Jack grumbled. "That's what's everyone's fussing about. That I'm getting fucking dick tonight! I'll see you all later! Don't worry about me getting knifed, I won't be upset about it when it happens!" He shouted, using vulgarity to shut everyone's questions down completely, storming quickly out of the room.

Reinhardt brightened considerably at everyone being in the room with them, hoping to change the subject though. "Ah! My friends, would those who are present be interested in playing Dungeons and Dragons with me and Gabriel!"

"Reinhardt, aren't you getting a little old for that? Don't you have a daughter?" Angela asked in confusion.

"Never! I will not give up having fun!" He said immediately, huffing in irritation. "You don't get too _old_ for DnD."

Sombra's attention had fallen from the conversation somewhat as she looked through her computers again, and she growled in sudden frustration. "Monkey man! Stop fucking with my codes!" She shouted, banging on her computer some before letting out a drawn out sigh. "Their hacker is trying to get into Doomfist again, Gabe. I recognize him from working at Helix. We should probably go sort this out." She stood, picking up her laptop gingerly and grabbing Gabriel by the wrist, the man still standing in the middle of the doorway, completely dumbfounded.

She left Hanzo, Angela, Reinhardt to their game, walking off with Gabriel trotting blankly behind her.

"Jacks…gay?"

That made her take pause, turning around abruptly and almost having Gabe run into her. He tripped as he had to quickly avoid her.

"….you didn't…know that?" She asked, clearly in disbelief. "That Jack Morrison…wonder bread extraordinaire, was about as straight as _Mama_ was?"

Gabriel did a slow, long blink, raising his eyebrows practically to his hairline, forehead crinkling in laughable astonishment. "No?" He squeaked, blinking again and rubbing his face. "He looks like a high school _jock_ , Sombra."

That made her reconsider how dumb he was, because she had to give him that. "Yeah, well, you're not wrong there. But he's definitely the high school jock that liked to peek at the other guys when they were taking off their shirts and stare at the football guys ass rather than the tits of the cheerleader." She explained with ease.

His mouth still hung open, and so she put her hand beneath it and closed it. "You're gonna catch flies like that, Gabe." She pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest after his mouth opened again before it snapped shut. "Besides, not like you can act on that right now and go ask him questions. He's on a date." She said airily, poking at him. "And you and I have to go make sure that Talon doesn't break into Doomfist's AI or something."

Gabriel only hesitated for a moment longer, before nodding, coughing to clear his throat and straightening up to keep being the leader that Overwatch needed. "You're right. Doomfist takes priority right now, we have to protect our asses first."

Funnily enough, though, Gabriel was really, really surprised by how much Jack being on a date with someone... _bothered_ him. And in truth... he wasn't sure how to manage that lingering feeling of...possessiveness that he felt towards Jack. Why was he possessive? What was different now?

(Jack's _gay_ ,) His mind helpfully supplied for him, and Gabriel shoved it to the back of his mind, as far back as it would go.

He wouldn't regret things that hadn't been said just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter can include an optional sex scene between jesse + jack, if you're interested, otherwise i will leave it at heavy petting and perhaps include the sex as a oneshot, and therefore change the rating of the fanfiction to mature. Additionally, the romance between lena + hana is definitely a part of it, though i dont know how deep I'll put it yet.


	3. The promises we make, we keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long chapter! but the first two were really kinda just....introducing things. We're getting into the thick of the plot now!! no idea on ETA for chapter 4, but hopefully the smut and the actual introduction of the plot now that all of our actors are prepared to take the stage, you'll find that it won't be too long! 
> 
> Thank you all for your support!! I hope you all continue to enjoy and if you have any questions i am more than happy to answer them! its a very complicated AU.
> 
> Edit: HECK I REALIZED I DIDNT EDIT OUT ALL MY STUPI NOTES FRRIICK

Ilios, Greece was beautiful at night.

As Jack sat on a forgotten bench in the twisting hallways, lit by the stars and the moon high in the sky, the ocean noises were a stark contrast from the sounds of battle that had occured at the musum here not even a day befoe, everything honestly so warm and calm now, and the feeling of anticipation making his heart flutter.  

He was meeting a criminal here. And he was excited to. The feeling of… _disobeying_ orders was very much invigorating, and the idea that he was taking a step away from the longstanding pining he'd done over Gabriel. The matter of the fact with Gabriel was that, yes: Jack was absolutely enamored. At another time in their lives, Jack and Gabe had been a real dynamic duo, really truly able to always depend on each other, and they'd been best friends.

And then…everything had fallen apart.

It'd begun with Lena. At least in Jack's eyes, it'd started with Lena's death.

Lena had been the one to personally select them both from the US SEP program to invite to Overwatch, and though they'd run into each other during those experiments, they'd only ever seen each other in passing. Reyes had been a longtime soldier when he'd earned his placement in the somewhat exclusive program, and Jack was fresh blood. They'd not gotten along at first, not until Lena had personally pulled them both to the side and paired them up with Hanzo Shimada in their mission to rescue the scientists from Ecopoint: Antarctica- not yet aware, of course that they'd been murdered by one of their own.

Gabe had pulled him to the side toward the end of the battle, helping him narrowly avoid an icicle between the eyes- (Who knew they were projectiles that didn't arc? Jack certainly hadn't.) and once they were done had just held Jack for about 10 minutes, because holy shit, they'd both almost died in the middle of the freezing landscape and only gotten out because of whatever the shit Hanzo had pulled out with his fancy arrows toward the end of the battle that had cleared the rest of Talon's agents.

Lena had pulled them up, and out, and had gotten them all home safely, despite everything they had seen that day. Lena, who had hugged them all and encouraged them to do their best. Lena, who had gotten them together as friends that had been close for the rest of the time they'd served under Overwatch.

Lena, who was dead.

Neither of them had been on the mission with Lúcio and Lena when it had happened. But Lúcio had come back with blank eyes and a face that was turned down to the earth, and Hana had screamed at him, screamed at them all, screamed at nothing, the woman's heart broken and her behaviors turning harsh and cold in the aftermath.

Jack had felt for her and had tried to maintain relations, but then Satya left Blackwatch with a massive dump of all of the illegal activities, and Jack no longer felt able to talk to her. She wasn't the woman they'd thought she'd been. Captain Song's relationships within Overwatch crumbled, and without Lena to guide Jack and Gabe, though they remained close, they hadn't been able to do anything to stop it.

Watchpoint: Gibraltar went up in in flames and shrapnel, and with it, Jack's hopes and dreams at becoming a hero within Overwatch, and Gabriel just saw it as a sign that becoming a hero at all was going to be out of his reach. Overwatch was shut down, and Gabe cut himself off from everyone. But, even though Jack knew Gabe had started to avoid and ignore everyone, it hurt more because it had been when he'd cut himself off from Jack.

(You don't understand it Jack; you're right I don't, but I can't unless you talk to me, Gabe.)

After Gabriel's disappearance in the aftermath of Overwatch being shut down, he started to ignore Jack's calls, before eventually just blocking Jack's number altogether.  No longer would Jack hear his voicemail, it wouldn't even put him through.  It had stung, and it continued to sting even now.  He knew that Gabriel had been destroyed following the explosion that had killed his childhood hero, Lúcio Correia dos Santos, after his name been dragged through the mud, but, Jack had wanted, had _tried_ to be there for him.

(You'll never understand how I feel, Jack. You just can't. If you still naively think that this wasn't a conspiracy, I think you're better off in the dark. You'll be happier.)

But Jack had been cast aside like an unwanted toy, left alone to continue to try and fight for what Lúcio, Lena, and Hana had believed in with all of their hearts. Until Jack had answered recall, he'd been convinced that he would never hear from Gabe again until the rest of his days, and that was because Gabriel wanted nothing to do with him. Gabriel had decided what Jack felt, what Jack thought, and had been prosecutor, jury, judge, and executioner of his trial. 

So Jack had been left alone, the knowledge of whatever it was that he was guilty of only in Gabriel's hands.  To this day, he'd never gotten an explanation, or an apology.

"Awh, sugar, you're lookin' awful sad there." A drawl broke Jack's thoughts, and he looked up, blinking suddenly and coughing, trying to hide the wetness to his eyes. Jesse gave him a lopsided smile, and his hand went over to Jack's cheek, gently wiping away a runaway tear. "What on this good earth coulda made someone like you, made'a pure sunshine, cloudy?"

There, with a muscled body, and eyes like molten chocolate and lips that begged to be kissed if Jack wanted him to stop talking, was Jack's date for the night.  Jack had spent enough fucking nights sad over Gabriel Reyes! He was 26 years old, and he had been kissed for the first fucking time literally less than 24 hours ago, and Jack Morrison wasn't going to let what someone else thought of him determine his path forward a second longer!

(Like Lena had always said- live in the moment, because unlike her you couldn't really rewind time and replay the same section of hours over and over again.)

And Jack threw himself at Jesse, unpracticed raw emotion, the desire to prove someone wrong and the desire to get that affection he'd so desperately wanted for so long and kissed him, Jesse using one strong arm to hold him up, while Jack's legs wrapped around his back, his arms gripping Jesse's serape, the fabric impossibly soft, so different from the tight black suit he'd worn in battle, closing his eyes and gripping tight to that warmth before him.

"Whoa there- someone's excitable." Jesse teased him with tender affection, in between kisses, pushing Jack up against the white walls of the back alleyway they found themselves in, making Jack gasp as Jesse took control, leading Jack through everything.

One of his hands found its way through Jesse's hair, and he let out a gentle moan, the tip of his nose gently nudging against Jesse's cheek, feeling his scruff, and breathing hard, the heat of his breath coming back at his neck, before he deeply inhaled the smell of cologne from Jesse, the man pressing Jack up against the wall, and Jack gasps, pulling away at the kiss when he can feel Jesse's exploring hand rest on his ass, looking at Jesse eagerly.

"Did you bring lube?" Jesse asked him with a wink, and Jack laughed breathlessly as he put his head on Jesse's shoulder, shaking his head.

"I've never really done something like this before. Sorry." He sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "Can't we just use spit?" He offered an alternative, too into the moment to really want to go out and buy lube.

But there was a drawn out pause, as Jesse pulled them both away from the wall, and sat down on the bench, pulling Jack into his lap and pulling his face up to look at him. "What?" He asked, clearly surprised, in vague disbelief. Because, _what_? You don't show up to a place like _this_ with a person like _him_ without having some experience, _right_? He just hadn't expected Jack to have _no idea_ that you're really not supposed to use spit- oh Lord in heaven. Jack was a _virgin_. Honest to god.

"This is the first, uhm, romantic encounter I've ever had." Jack said after a moment, relaxing on Jesse's lap, seeing as there was no reason to feel slighted just yet, Jesse's hands reassuringly pressed on his shoulders. "You were the first person to kiss me, and uhm, you gave me your number and well, even though I've never even been on a date I kinda wanted to try this…" He explained, still confused by Jesse.

Jesse blinked, before he looked at Jack up and down, with wide eyes. "Jack _Morrison_ , holy _shit_." You show up to a dark and secluded location with a person you literally just fought, without a weapon and you've never even been kissed before you met me?" He chastized, before shaking his head and standing up with Jack, setting him down and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "This so far is _no way_ how a first date goes, Jack. But we're gonna do this right. C'mon. We're gonna go out and get dinner and ice cream or something."

They marched forward, as Jack was left too stunned for words. This wasn't _quite_ what he'd had in mind, but…it wasn't bad either. Something about the jarring difference and the sudden desire to do this "right" made Jesse seem rather sweet.

XXXXX

Jesse can't really go anywhere special, not really having money to pay for much of anything as it was. He wound up bringing him to a hole in the wall restaurant that had a view of the ocean, boats floating idly in the distance, in the harbor.

"I'm making Reaps pay. Order whatever you want. Sorry it's nothing fancy." Jesse said as they sat down, and Jack looked absolutely shocked at his words, pale face and bright eyes confused, before he laughs, the sound absolutely…adorable.

Yes, Jesse had asked him out because he was hot and Jesse was a simple man, but Jack was actually…really, really cute?

They talk over a plate of calamari that Jesse ordered as Jesse texts Hana to come pay for him. He gets Korean, and a few emoticons, but ignores it as he stuffs his phone away.

"Yeah, she's not happy about it. What would she say if she were here….hm," And Jesse smirked as he winked. "Dead women don't hold debit cards, McCree…" He mocked in her gravelly voice. "And then I'd have to say, well, Reaper, surely ya got some spare change on yer person, considering I know you and Snowflake have gone around and shopped some."

That got Jack to laugh, and Jesse felt his face heat up as he watched Jack from across the table, staring at him, before softening back into a smile. This captain America wannabe was an actual ray of sunshine! Who looked at this man, and didn't ask him out? Reyes had _seemed_ jealous as fuck when Jesse had started flirting with Jack.

And yet here Jack is, meeting up with a strange man that's fighting the opposite side of this mess as Jack, and makes out with this almost complete stranger. How desperate for attention is this man, who in their right mind would have turned him down, let him slip through their fingers? And yet Jack told him in so many words that he'd never been on a date with anyone?

He's not really complaining though. Meant that he got this sweet date now.

His train of thought is broken when Jack laughs beneath his breath, bright, lively sky-blue blue eyes looking for Jesse to meet his gaze. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden, for someone who talks big game and flirts so easily, you look so lost in thought- what's on your mind?"

Jesse chuckled as he drew brown eyes up to him, raised an eyebrow as he dipped a piece of calamari in the marinara, and smirked. "Really, I was just wondering like who the fuck lets a catch like you go? I mean, you're not really the type of guy that I'd normally go after, but you're attractive, and you're kind, and the whole super soldier thing would rile up most anyone, should you want them."

Jack freezes at the returned question, looking down at his hand. "UM... well, I don't... take initiative past hints...? And I've really only liked a person or two…" He turned away, coughing slightly. And really, if he was being honest- he really had only ever liked _one_ person. One who had never given him the time of day, not now, not before Overwatch fell, and certainly not in the 6 years the man spent camping out in Watchpoint: Zurich.

Gabe was the past, Jack thought firmly to himself. He was here now, with this man.

And this man leaned back, cooing and smile lines around his eyes crinkling. "Awh, that's cute as all hell though. You're a sweet pea."

His face went a bit pink at that, and Jack coughed a bit. "Well, uhm, thank you. For dinner, and stuff. I know I'm just a booty call to you, but its still nice that you did this.

There was another pause, and the Gambler sent Jack for a loop once more- maybe he should stop betting on how he'd act.

"Well hun," Jesse started, clearly trying to think of how to explain himself. "See I did the booty call thing 'cause I thought you'd done stuff like this before. N', well, my first partners treated me like that and it sucked. I ain't one for yanking around someone younger than me into stuff they ain't looking for."

His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest as his face seared with heat from ear to ear. Why was this man being so sweet? "Well, I'm, um. I'm looking for things." He meekly defended himself, hardly able to speak with how floored he was by his words.

"Your last crush was that Reyes fellow, wasn't it?" Jesse asks, reaching for a piece of pita bread. "But you're here now, with me. So, what are you looking for, Jacques?"

"It's…sort of, _current_ , really," Jack mumbled after a beat, hoping it wouldn't deter Jesse because he was on a date with him, "But…I am here now." He agreed, swallowing his pride and heartbroken feelings over Gabriel Reyes. "And that's because… I want someone who cares about me. And cares about what happens to me. And cares about how I feel without deciding how I feel. I came here looking for affection, but…you're not quite what I expected- but that's a good thing."

Jess hummed as he thought on that, before putting a hand on Jack's. "Well, I think you're hecka cute, and I think I'm interested in datin' you, if you wouldn't mind the Deadlock bit."

Jack stared at the hand on his and wondered if this is a joke but it doesn't seem like it. He looked back up at Jesse and confidently nodded. "I... I don't mind it- well, I don't mind it _much_."

"Good, I like my partner to be a _lil'_ on my ass." Jesse boasted with a smirk, before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Now, come on, eat. Reaps still has to come up and pay, so we have some time. The name's Jesse DiAngelo McCree, I'm 28 years old, my favorite color is red…and I have tattoos of flowers on my chest.

Jack laughed at that, embarrassed, taking a piece of pita bread. "I kinda feel like this should have been done before the boyfriends part- um. I'm Jack Morrison, I'm a super soldier, my favorite color is blue and… I started liking you more than I expected I would."

Jesse just gave an easygoing shrug. "We definitely shoulda, if this was a conventional date, but seeing as the first thing we did was make out in a dark alley I think its ok things are a bit backwards." And then he snickered, expression smug as he folded his arms over his chest. "Plus, I dunno if you've realized, but a sweet thang like you shouldn't really be dating someone like _me_ , so we weren't conventional to start out with."

The color of Jack's face went to a deeper shade of embarrassed red, "I didn't think you'd hurt me and I was right!" He squeaked, shaking his head to try and defend himself.

Jesse only laughed harder. "Oh, you're _definitely_ a sweet pea, I feel nervous 'cause I don't wanna be the one to lower all your standards for people. Jus' glad it was me and not some other scoundrel that works with Talon, because, Jacques, most of us ain't like me, mosta them woulda taken that chance to hurt you and done it."

Jack relaxed some at that, still somewhat sheepish. "If anything, you've _raised_ my standards." He disagreed some. "Nobody would really ask if it was my first time, or take me on a date if I said it was, and… You really aren't like other Talon agents. There's something unique."

"Well, one, I ain't Talon." He snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm an _emissary_ between Deadlock and Talon.  So I work with Talon, but _for_ Deadlock. Two, Jack, you gotta say what you want! You just said that you were lookin' for someone who cares about what happens to you, about how you feel and about what you want!" He explained, bright and encouragingly. "And the first step to gettin' that is to talk about how you feel and what you want. Plus, it does help I've had a fair amount of…relationships. Of the sort that went sideways and didn't treat me all that great. Gotta put some good back in the universe."

Jack nodded in understanding, grinning at the enthusiasm from Jesse. "I mean. I kinda wanna get back to earlier activities. But I've never had a relationship- I'm sorry a lot of yours ended poorly. It must have been hard. If it's worth anything, I think you're an amazing person so far."

Jesse burst out laughing at that, shaking his head as he looked at him through humor-shut eyes. "OH- the earlier _activities_ , huh?" He waggled his eyebrows teasingly, nudging Jack's foot with his own beneath the table; after all, nothing like a good ol' game of footsy to re-liven the sexual tension.

Jack snorted and played along. "Yes, the earlier activities, the one that somehow landed me on a date with someone who thought it'd be worth it to take me out for moderately priced food before he was on top of me."

"Oh, you like playing lil' spoon, _huh_?" He smirked, resting a hand on Jack's thigh, before leading Jack's hand to his own crotch, waggling his eyebrows again before he leaned over and kissed his cheek, still chaste given that they were in public, but, getting back to where they'd left off and sending Jack's heart racing.

Jack took a moment to pause, taking in the situation. "Dunno, I kinda can go for both." Despite how nervous he felt, he still pressed lightly on Jesse's crotch, giving a slow smile at the kiss. "Just my mood tonight."

And that's simply because Jesse is _packing_ and Jack is a simple, _simple_ man with simple interests. The man wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders, chuckling as he put his chin on his shoulder. "I getcha. I ain't picky much either."

Jack felt himself go a little breathless, having gone from getting no action to being on a date and flirting with touching under the table now but he still pressed closer to Jesse. "Well that's good. We'll have fun with that."

Naturally, that was when the waitress arrived with their entrees, and even though Jesse kept hugging Jack, he does, their other contact briefly ceased so they wouldn't just look like a bunch of horny teenagers to the poor girl.  Jack felt a bit offended at the sudden loss of contact, but the food had arrived, and it smelled absolutely delicious.

Jesse just took the time to ruffle his hair and his feathers some at the contact, chuckling at the glare he received in return. "Oh just wait a bit, and plus, I'm told I'm a good hugger." And he squeezes Jack a bit affectionately before using his good hand to start eating. "Eat, Jacques."

XXXXX

The rest of dinner went incredibly smoothly, and Jesse caught a view of white leather ghosting over to the register as they finished up eating.

"Reaper's here." Jesse informed Jack quietly, and the younger man's eyes widened slightly, turning his head to get a better look at this.

"Oh my god. She's… paying for our meal?" He asked, not quite certain how to process this.

Jesse only snickered at his befuddlement. "I thought I mentioned I'd make her pay." He reminded, and Jack nodded after a moment.

"You did, but…still. It's strange to see her looking so…domestic? It's like seeing your teacher for the first time outside of school in elementary school, or something." Jack attempted to explain the disconnect he felt, and Jesse snorted.

"McCree." She said, side-eying Jack undoubtedly behind her mask. "Dead women don't have debit cards." Her eyes glowed neon blue in threat, but Jack suddenly let out a halfway-suppressed laugh, making both Jesse and Hana turn toward him in shock.

"Oh my god." Jesse said, having to snigger as well, rubbing his forehead. "She said it, she actually said it."

Reaper's eyes faded to a dim glow, and she rolled her head some like. "Ugh. Fuck. Come on, I guess I really am playing the role of your mother, McCree. Needing someone to pick you up from your date." She shook her head, bringing them back to a car.

"Thank you though, ma!" Jesse said through a shit-eating grin, wrapping an arm around Jack.

"Yes, thank you. Uhm, am I coming back with you then?" He says, obviously confused, before Reaper hands him a blindfold.

"Kinky." Jesse says into Jack's ear, making the younger man giggle again.

Reaper only grumbled. "Get a room." She instructed as they climbed in her car and Jesse put the blindfold on Jack.

"We're working on that!" Jack said far too cheerfully, going to try and kiss Jesse's face now they're in the car in relative privacy. However, he missed Jesse's face, and planted it into his shoulder instead. Jesse ruffled his hair, cupping his cheeks in his hand and kissing him as he pulled him onto his lap. Jack wrapped his arms around Jesse and deepened the kiss, whining because fuck, he was horny.

Reaper's groan didn't really do much to deter them, either. The woman rubbed her temples some as she waited at the stoplight, already thinking about the costs and benefits of driving them all off a cliff face as she left in the car. "You two are so nasty. I would think teenage horniness stops when you're 20, but here you both are, disproving me."

They laughed, but only slightly slowed their romantic activities, if only because Jesse knew she probably would drive them all off a cliff face if they got too frisky in the backseat of her personal ride.

XXXXX

"Alright. We're almost there. Make sure you keep that blindfold on until I take it off. Otherwise I _might_ have to punish you." Jesse instructed as he walked Jack across the compound, having waited for Hana to clear shop in the car before he had embarked on his mission to his room.

"Punish me? That's new, I'll keep that in mind." Jack teased back, obviously already getting hard, enjoying Jesse's grip on him as well as the safe helplessness he found himself in. Reaper had said she was going to make sure no one would see him, and considering that she'd kept all her promises up to until now, Jack was ninety nine percent certain that she would keep this one too.

Something about her was achingly familiar; in the way she spoke with Jesse and the way she carried herself. Jack had mentioned that Lena's death had destroyed Overwatch, and destroyed Gabe, but Lena's death had also been personal to Jack. When Jack had first run away from home, it was in one of Miss Oxton's shelters for LGBTQ youth that Jack found sanctuary and learned that multiple people within Overwatch's founding members were just like him. Gay. And his fathers words began to roll off of him easier. Because there were heroes that were like him. It wasn't bad people who were gay. Her name had been dragged through the mud, following her death, along with everyone else in Overwatch.

And now, Reaper stood, a mystery to all. A short woman with a familiar voice that was somehow impossible to place exactly where he'd heard it before, with a vendetta against Overwatch. The woman whose actions had more or less led to him and Gabe meeting again, and him meeting Jesse- and who Jack thought to act suspiciously motherly. Now, he wouldn't _say_ that he thought the Reaper was Lena, but he was definitely thinking it. She hadn't seemed like she wanted anyone to press on that button, and Jesse probably wouldn't say anything about it.  And even if she wasn't, she reminded Jack so strongly of her, that she might as well have been.

Jesse didn't trust Reaper that much, but he was grateful for Hana's assistance in keeping things clear. They were close, but not yet close enough to believe all of what she said. They were getting to that point, though, and it would be interesting to see what would happen once Jesse knew he could rely on Talon's mercenary and ex-Overwatch agent, Hana Song.

He picked up his worked up boyfriend and carries him, encouraging Jack to wrap his legs around him as one hand is wrapped around his back while the other is feeling up his butt, in a way that Jesse can't really say that he minds.

Jack whined when he kisses Jesse and wraps his legs around him, wrapping his arms around Jesse's shoulder and pressing closer. "Almost there, Mr. Frisky." Jesse informed as he now has an infinitely easier time holding Jack, enjoying the warm body pressed up against him, kissing him with endearingly unpracticed passion.

And, just as Hana had promised, when they arrived in Jesse's room, there weren't any traps. She was suspect of Jack's presence in their hideout, but respected Jesse's decisions and kept to her earlier word.

Jesses room was plain, but comfortable with a decent bed in the middle. There wasn't much to it, a dresser with extra clothes and a worn wooden box that had polished white and pink flowers painted on the side of it sitting on top of it. esse put him down on the bed, pulling off his shirt and allowing Jack to get a better look at him in the light as he straddled the younger man. He'd seen the poker card tattoos, but the floral and lace tats around his chest were new.

"I'm just glad Reaper's playin' nice." Jesse said, snorting. "But that's a worry for another time, Jacques." His hands went underneath his shirt, feeling up Jack's abs before taking it off him all together, one hand holding Jack pinned to the bed and the other holding him up as he kissed him.

Jack whined some when his hand was pinned down, unable to come up with a coherent response past the arousal. "I guess it is," he said, a little breathless and somewhat panting. He pressed his pelvis up towards Jesse, trying to fuel his own arousal. Jack ran a hand up and down Jesse's chest, admiring the view. "These are nice," he panted, kissing a couple of the flowers, going back up and kissing him finally.

As Jack ground up his cock into his ass, Jesse knew that he'd have to sometime let Jack top him well and truly, but that wasn't what they were here for now. He pulled jack up a bit, shuffling them over to the headboard, as he was then able to sit up and use the other hand to cup Jack's crotch, trailing a finger down the zipper of his pants. "Mmmm? What do you want, naughty boy?"

Jack was well and truly hard now, grinning as Jesse went to undo his pants and finger the zipper, trying to wriggle his way from the pants. "Want you," he murmured, sliding his hands down to Jesse's hips and then around to grab his ass.

Jesse helped him remove them, shoving them down past his knees before he gripped at Jack's hardness through his underwear, fondling him with relish as he felt Jack grab onto him. "Sexy- tighty whiteys." He whispered the teasing words into Jack's ear, nibbling at Jack's ear a bit. And then his fingers pulled away the elastic band, and slowly pulled them down and out of the way, enjoying now how Jack was bared for him.

"Oh my god, _listen,_ they're military standard," he muttered, flushing in embarrassment but pushing up into Jesse's hand. He let out another groan, pushing the embarrassment away and opting to kiss Jesse instead, deeply and slow.

"Mmm, but you ain't military no more, huh?" Jesse said in between slow kisses, stroking Jack's cock a bit, purposefully going a tad slow. "Someone's gotta show you the meaning of dressin' to get laid. And then Jesse straddled Jack, hiked up on his knees as he sensually removed his belt, wrapping the cool leather around jack's back before he put it to the side, carefully undoing his the button of his pants as his own erection strained against its confines.

"I hope you're the one teaching me," Jack said, leaning against the headboard and admiring the sight before him. Jesse stripping was an art form it felt like, watching as tattoos were revealed and the belt was wrapped around him then discarded. He felt his cock twitch, staring at the large erection in Jesse's pants and hoping to god he didn't come just from watching him.

He shimmed out of his pants, revealing a bright red thong and indeed, a huge erection, as Jesse finally pushed his own clothes off the bed and grabbed the lube out of the dresser, spreading Jack's legs apart and rubbing against his taint.

"Oh, my, well, I try." Jesse smirked as his hands grabbed at muscled flesh of Jack's inner thighs, and bit it possessively.

Jack let out a high-pitched moan when Jesse shoved his legs apart, pushing into the touch. He'd felt it earlier, but Jesse really was hung and oh God that was going inside of him and that was a little nerve wracking. "Fuck," he whined, loving the bite and wanting more of it. "You really did come dressed ready."

Jesse snickered at that, biting at the other thigh, sucking at the supple skin as the lube he'd put on his hand had finally warmed up enough to be considered nice to the touch, and carefully swirled it around Jack's entrance, before pressing in with delicately manicured fingers. "I did, and I know what I'm doin', hun. No need to worry about the size, I've had plenty of time learning how to accommodate lovers to it." He reassures, wanting Jack to know he wasn't gonna hurt him.

"Fuck," Jack whined when the finger slid in, wincing at the slight burn that was also pleasurable in some sense. "I trust you," he said, albeit breathless. But the way Jesse was moving his finger made him want more, and he groaned helplessly.

Jess grinned, nibbling Jack's inner thigh before licking up it, and peppering his bite marks with kisses, slowly and carefully stretching him out. "Good." He said as he slowly inserted the second finger inside of him, smirking as he slowly grew more confident with touching Jack. "What do you want?"

"Aahhnn," Jack moaned at the second finger, spreading his legs wider as he mindlessly melted into Jesse's touch. "You know what I want," He said, feeling the way Jesse pushed him open and the way he was adjusting to the feeling of being filled.

"Oh? Do I?" Jesse teased as he opened him up, smirking as he paused, wanting to hear Jack beg for him. Jack's voice was so sweet, and after seeing him be so thoroughly debauched before, he wanted to see more of it. Wanted to hear that captain America wannabe beg for his touch.

"Jess-" He whined when Jesse stopped, trying to get the fingers to move. "I- I want you to fuck me," He said, somewhat embarrassed and a little quiet. He felt too flustered to beg.

"That's it." Jesse encouraged, starting up moving again because he could hear the nervous newness in his voice. "You can talk, you can ask for what you want, Jack," Jesse rumbled as he searched within him for the sweet spot, enjoying the feeling of Jack splayed beneath him. "And I wanna hear your pretty lil voice."

"I want you," Jack said, moaning at the movement again. The words went straight to his cock, making him want to touch himself. But he refrained, keeping his hands above his head and panting. "I want you to fuck me," he said, a bit more confident now. "Please."

"There we go." Jesse praised him, playing with Jack's cock with his free hand before making a more possessive bite on his inner thigh, sliding in that third finger. "S' good to say what you want, Jacques." He rubbed at his tip teasingly. "And its very good of you to use your manners."

"Haahhn," Jack moaned, thrusting lazily into Jesse's hand and feeling himself flush even more. "I can be good for you," he moaned, loving the praise spilling from Jack's lips. "I can be really, really good."

"I already think you're too good for me." Jesse teased him affectionately, liking how Jack bucked up into his grip with needy desperation. "But I like it anyways, keep it up sugar plum." He murmured, curling his fingers inside of Jack, before reaching in and trying with earnest to find his g-spot.

"Fuck!" Jack yelped, feeling Jesse brush over his g-spot and immediately needing more. "Fuck, do that again," he whined, really, _demanded_ , feeling the curl of Jesse's fingers and the grip on his cock.

"Aww, there we are!" He beamed, hearing Jack starting to come undone as he widened his fingers and pressed into him again, enjoying how Jack melted into his touch and demanded more from him. "You're adorable, yanno?" Jesse pulled his hand away from Jack's cock, his mouth already close enough to lick at the tip of it while he added a final, fourth finger, trying his best to carefully prepare Jack, who seemed to be a virgin, for this.

Jack immediately went to grip Jesse's hair on the fourth finger, bucking into the touch and letting out another long drawn out moan. "Please, please Jess," he was comfortable now, the way Jesse was encouraging him with touch and vocally enough to drive him crazy. "Please fuck meee," he whined.

Jesse hummed, pulling away and enjoying how Jack's heart thrummed beneath him as he put this hand on his chest, before he kissed him passionately. "I will, I will." He murmured, pulling his hand out of his ass, and rolling a condom down onto his hard cock, having been restrained in order to give Jack everything he wanted, his careful mask falling as he was eager to finally fuck this cutie who, for some reason or another, had asked him out. He grabbed him under his knees, keeping his legs spread as he hiked him up against the wall and the headboard, before sinking himself into him.

Jack willfully let Jesse push him up, biting his lip as Jesse pushed inside. "Slow down," he whimpered, holding on to Jesse's shoulders and digging his nails into his skin. "Y-you're fuckin _hung_ , Jesse," he whined, loving the feeling of being full.

"And I'm fucking you." Jesse bragged, but slowed down at Jack's request, sliding carefully and then waiting for him to adjust somewhat to his girth. "And you look like you're lovin' it." He kissed deeply, possessively, pulling out before thrusting back in, Jack's whines spurring him onwards.

Jack should roll his eyes at Jesse's comment, but he was too enveloped in the moment and being fucked that he just let out another whine, wrapping his arms around Jesse and pulling him down to bite his neck after he kissed him. "Harder," he whined, God he was being a noisy bottom and he loved every moment of it.

Jesse was kinda glad he was- probably woulda scared Mei right off to know that Jesse was gettin' some, and Lord knew that she wasn't much happy with Jack being in their safe house. When Jack bit into his neck and begged for him to go harder, that pride and arousal went straight to his cock, and he growled in pleasure as he sped up the pace, thrusting Jack up against the wall, making the bed shake.

Jack groaned in pleasure, losing any form of English he'd been working on trying to say. What came out was more along the lines of a drawn out moan and "Jeeeess," as he threw his head back and nearly hit it on the backboard. "If you keep this up I'm gonna cum, please, _please_ ," he begged senselessly, squeezing his eyes shut and seeing stars.

While Jesse worked on getting Jack over the edge, he shifted slightly, supporting more of Jack's weight with his right hand while his left- the weaker one- went and protected the back of Jack's head from his throws of pleasure, putting his hand through blonde hair and cupping it, bringing him into another kiss as his right hand squeezed Jack's thigh as he pinned him against the wall and kept him there.

The kiss sent Jack reeling, he went quiet for a second as he came before moaning into Jesse's mouth. He bit down on Jesse's lip as he came, squeezing him closer. He was more sensitive than he'd ever expected from this, and even as he came and Jesse kept touching him, he felt the oversensitivity of his skin drive him up the wall.

Jesse let out a heated, breathy chuckle as he felt Jack cum and lose control, drool dripping from his lip as he realized Jack had left one heck of a bite mark there, but kept drilling into him, riding out Jack's orgasm. "Such a good boy." Jesse purred, his southwestern accent made heavy and sugar sweet from his own building orgasm, heat pooling in his stomach as he sped up the final few thrusts, before cumming into the condom, and holding them both there, pulling Jack away from the headboard, and onto his lap after a few moments. "Good boy."

Jack sighed in contentment when Jesse finally came himself and pulled out. He adjusted himself on Jesse's lap, giving another lazy kiss. "Thank you," he mumbled, feeling another light blush at the praise. "God. I loved the praise," he sighed, feeling sticky.

Jesse took off the condom, and threw it into the trash. "It's no trouble." He purred, kissing him back, before picking Jack up in one go and walking to his bathroom, setting him down and turning on the hot water in his bath. "And really? Nice, I'll keep that in mind." He hummed, before climbing into the quickly running bathwater with Jack. "Figure I should clean you up." He grinned, kissing Jack's cheek again.

Jack jumped some at the stream of cold water before it warmed up, nuzzling into Jesse. "You know how to spoil," he said, feeling a pleasant laziness in his limbs. "Do you have bubble bath stuff?" He asked, kissing the bite marks on his neck.

"... One sec." And Jesse stood up, padding over to a dresser before opening it up, revealing bath bombs and other items from Lush. "They're Reapers." Jesse said, a tad embarrassed, but he threw in his favorite nonetheless- the intergalactic- before climbing back in and cuddling with Jack.

Jack grinned at him, pulling Jesse back in and adjusting to their sizes. "It's cute. No shame in bath bombs. Besides. Reapers a homicidal maniac and its strange to me that she's been so…tame. I can see the bath bomb usage." he shrugged. "Now we're gonna be covered in glitter... am I gonna have to go back to the base?" He asked, absentmindedly, also realizing he had no other clothes to wear.

"Eh, probably, but I'll probably bring you back after you fall asleep." He shrugged. "I'll wake you up before I drop you off, of course, but s' just safer." He shrugged. "I don't wanna put you in a situation like that, yanno? But I don't want the other one of you two dynamic duo thinking I killed you in an alleyway or something. Looked like the vengeful type, ya get me?" He grinned, kissing Jack's cheek a bit.

"Who? Gabe?" He flushed, puffing out his cheeks some. "I mean, I could text him, but he'd be even more suspicious and I don't want him freaking out or anything," he rambled, swirling his hand in the water.

"Yeah. Yanno, the sidekick." He grinned a bit, obviously teasing Jack. "Bucky or some shit. Or the Falcon? Shit, I unno. Something." He laid a simple peck on his cheek. "He knew I gave you somethin', didn't he? I'll bring you back tonight, you can take some of my clothes because you don't have a change."

"I think maybe more Falcon," Jack said, going to kiss Jesse's nose. "I dunno. He's been around with me since I joined the military. He's a little defensive," he shrugged. "But thank you, Jess. At least I can still sleep in your arms."

"Mmhm." Jesse hummed, grabbing the shampoo and rubbing it in sunshine blonde hair, washing him down thoroughly. "Oh yeah, he seems the type." Jesse snorted, wondering if Jack had picked up how jealous Gabriel had been with him. He'd thought so, but granted, Jack had been a lil' nervous at first. Might just not know how to ask. "And again, I've been told I give great cuddles."

"I believe you," Jack said, relaxing into the gentle touch. "What do you mean he seems like the type?" He asked, of course he'd noticed some protectiveness from Gabe, and maybe a little more with Jesse around, but he didn't know it was a type.

"To get defensive." Jesse said without missing a beat. "Kinda a jerk, but nothing super serious. Like he wants to be the Captain America type like yerself, but always gets caught up in other, stupid shit."

"He was in the military longer," Jack pointed out. "He can be kinda jerkish but he does mean well. He's been my best friend for years," he puts a hand on Jesse's knee and shifts down some more in order to properly lay against Jesse.

"Mmmm, well, if he's your friend there's gotta be something to him. Ain't gonna lie, he's more the kinda guy I'd normally go for." Jesse chuckled. "Tall, dark, handsome, broody. Gotta fulfill at least three of those things, you only got two." He kissed Jack's forehead as he felt him settle down. "No worries there, though."

Jack put his head against Jesse's chest, looking down and admiring his scared, muscled, tattooed flesh.

"So what are the flowers? I kinda can recognize some them, but not all of them." Jack asked, delicately placing a finger down the honeysuckle flowers dangling from a vine that went around his neck.

"They all have a meaning. Ma loved flowers. I started collecting them when I was 14 in Deadlock. Your fingers are resting on the honeysuckle vine- she loved the smell of em. But they symbolize the bonds of love." Jesse took his hand, and dragged it down to the front of his 'field' he'd put on his chest. "But not all of them are good. The yellow one, birds-foot-trefoil, I got it when I first joined Deadlock. It symbolizes revenge. He trailed Jacks hand up again. "And these white and red ones, they're asphodel. They symbolize regrets taken to my grave."

"They're beautiful." Jack said, looking at the vine, for all the flowers designs that were entwined on it. "Even if they don't mean nice things."

"I forget how many in total I got, but on the vine there's also purple columbine, harebell, cream cinquefoil, morning glories, raspberry, zinnia, pennyroyal, flax, marigold, Adonis blazingstar, various cactus flowers, and aloe."

"They're beautiful, Jesse." Jack murmured sleepily, yawning as he curled up. "Promise you won't vanish without saying goodbye, right?"

"Promise. And I always keep my word, Jack."

XXXXX

"Sir, we've found her." A grunt ran over to her, and Hana Song snapped back to attention to her persona of the Reaper. Though yes, it had been nice to see Lena's boy, she had matters to attend to, and a vow that she'd made years before to keep.

"Oh? After all these years." She took the folder delicately between her claws, examining the photo of her once golden child, once almost daughter.

Once.

She hadn't been the motherly type but damn if Hana hadn't tried for that girl. Damn if she hadn't loved that girl, that girl that had come in at 17 idolizing the worst parts of Hana Song and of Overwatch, that girl that Hana had trained and taught everything she'd known, that girl that Hana had given everything she had to offer and more.

Damn if she hadn't loved that girl that had gutted her soul and betrayed her with her own words, who hadn't even left a goodbye note. Who just vanished in the night so soon after Hana had lost Lena.

"Satya Vaswani…it's been 6 years now, hasn't it? I suppose it's time that the devil gets his dues, isn't it?" She gently ran a finger across the face in the photograph. "I promised you that I would always be there for you, didn't I? I still am, dear. You'll see me again, soon enough."

A dark chuckle, and she pocketed the photo of the girl who dragged her and Lena Oxton through the mud, and for what. For a regurgitation of the things that Hana had tried to tell the girl.

Well, Hana Song would show Satya exactly to what degree her promises were held. From beyond the grave, Hana Song was still there for Satya. Still out to get her and make her pay for what she _did_.

"Ingrate."

**Author's Note:**

> For simplicity's sake, here's the master list of character "roles" and then the characters who now fill them. To understand it, the character outside of parentheses is the "role" and then the character inside is who now fills their role. So, Genji's role would be taken by Hanzo, and McCree's role is taken by Symmetra. And by role, I mean their place in the canonverse- aka, Symmetra in this AU is the 17 yo recruit of blackwatch, and who left because they wanted nothing to do with infighting, by being given mccree's "Role."
> 
> Genji (Replaced by Hanzo)  
> McCree (Replaced by Symmetra)  
> Pharah (replaced by Sombra)  
> Reaper (Replaced by Hana)  
> Soldier 76 (Replaced by Lucio)  
> Sombra (Replaced by Winston)  
> Tracer (Replaced by Jack Morrison)
> 
> Bastion (replaced by Roadhog)  
> Hanzo (Replaced by Genji)  
> Junkrat (Replaced by Ana)  
> Mei (replaced by Amelie)  
> Widowmaker (Replaced by Icebreaker)  
> Torbjorn (Replaced by Junkrat)
> 
> D.va (replaced by Reinhardt)  
> Winston (replaced by Gabriel Reyes)  
> Reinhardt (Replaced by Zarya)  
> Zarya (Replaced by Torbjorn)  
> Roadhog (Replaced by Pharah)
> 
> Symmetra (replaced by McCree)  
> Mercy (Replaced by Zenyatta)  
> Lucio (Replaced by Mercy)  
> Zenyatta (Replaced by Bastion)  
> Ana (replaced by Tracer)


End file.
